Fearing Love
by Crystal Dragoness
Summary: What do you do if the holder of your heart appears, half dead, at your doorstep? When old passions are reawakened and new love is revealed, will their relationship be able to last... Even if she already has a boyfriend...? SasuSaku
1. Holder of My Heart

Woo Hoo! ANOTHER new story, and guess what... MY FIRST FULL-OUT HET! I have recently fallen in love with SasuSaku nn

Anyhoo, this is sorta a different thing of Sasuke returning from Orochimaru. Without further ado, let's begin shall we?

Pairings: SasuSaku (Main), NaruSasu, NaruHina, ShikaIno (Maybe more later... nn;;)

Disclaimer- Everything you recognize, I don't own. Oh! And I don't own the poem at the beginning!

_.:To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead:._

Bertrand Russell (1874 – 1970)

**Fearing Love**

_Authoress- Saddie_

**Chapter I- Holder of My Heart**

Haruno Sakura sat on the over-stuffed couch. Her fingers were twined together and her chin rested delicately overtop. She gazed disinterestedly out the wall-sized window across the room.

Rain beat a steady rhythm against the closed glass, the water gathered on the slanted roof and fell in small rivulets, appearing as spindly waterfalls to the observing cherry blossom. Lightning lanced across the pitch sky, leaving an electric glow in its wake.

A particularly loud clap of thunder startled her out of her thoughts and she blinked dully.

With a loud sigh the cherry blossom flopped backwards so she was lying along the length of the sofa, her left arm hanging off the edge and the right scrunched into the crevice separating the cushions from the back.

The darkened sky had reminded her of someone from her past, someone she had given up on ever seeing again. He had always been a creature of the night, she had been foolish to assume she could restrain something so free; like trying to hold water in your bare hands. In the end she had even pleaded with him to stay, but that only seemed to strengthen his resolve.

Sure, she was happy with her current boyfriend, but, on nights like this, she couldn't help it if her thoughts would stray to the onyx eyed holder of her heart.

In one fluid movement Sakura grabbed the half-full glass of wine and held it to her lips, downing the remainder in two gulps. The smooth liquid scalded her throat, burning until it reached her stomach. This was a new habit of hers, she never got drunk, per se… she just drank to ease the numbness that seemed to fill her whenever she'd think of that fateful day.

Another flash of lightning lit up a slim silhouette, slowly making its way towards her front door. She froze in shock; it took her slightly muddled mind a few moments to register that she should probably get something to defend herself with, should the need arise.

With feline grace, the cherry blossom slunk into the hallway leading to her bedroom and shifted a picture frame; revealing the safe where she kept her stash of kunai, shriuken and a few senbon. With a practiced eye she pulled out a few choice weapons and slowly approached the door.

The kunoichi pressed herself against the wall beside the door, reached out with her foot and kicked it open, tensing herself in preparation for an attack. To her immense surprise, none came.

"Sa…. Ku…. Ra…" a strangely familiar voice croaked from outside. Chancing a glance the cherry blossom gasped and her weapons fell from her hands with a loud _clank!_

Though his hair was much longer and more ragged, his eyes were dulled and worn, his clothes were practically falling off his skeletal frame, his ivory skin was now a sickly shade of the faintest white, there was no mistaking him. The way his presence always made her heart flutter almost painfully against her ribcage, he had returned.

"Sasuke," she breathed, almost afraid that the sound of her voice would make him shatter and this dream would end, just like it had so many times before.

His lifeless obsidian pools looked up at her from his hunched over stance.

"Help…" he wheezed before collapsing into her reflexively open arms.

Heart still hammering, she cradled his head to her chest, still trying to convince herself that this was one dream she wouldn't awaken from.

Caught up in her own thoughts she failed to notice the blood dripping from his limp figure. Only when a warm drop hit her bare leg did she snap to attention.

"Oh goodness!" she exclaimed, and with a mighty show of strength she heaved him over her shoulder. Don't get me wrong, he was light, unhealthily light, but still, he had muscle, which if you're not aware, weighs more than fat.

With a grunt of effort she set him on the couch she had, until recently, been perched on as gently as possible.

_Now, down to business, _she rubbed her hands together in preparation, the first thing to do would be locate the source of the bleeding. Her trained hands started at gingerly lifting his shirt, she grimaced upon realizing it was practically glued on with rainwater and dried blood.

When it finally gave and slipped off with a splurching sound, Sakura had to use all her restraint to keep the flush from her face. Despite the condition his body was in, it was still breathtaking. The medic ninja shook her head, _This is business only Sakura, he's a patient, treat him. _

The pink-haired ninja reached under the couch and pulled out a fully-stocked first-aid kit. She opened the box and pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and a tub of light-green cream.

She focused her chakra into her eyes to perform a scan of his insides, checking for any internal bleeding or ripped muscles or tendons. To her immense relief everything in the inside seemed to be fine, except for a spot on his right foot where something appeared to have pierced right through.

With a frown she began applying the substances to the many burns, gashes, welts and numerous other lacerations marring his perfect skin. _Who would do something like this? Where has he been all this time? Why did he come back now? Why did he come to me…? _

As she began dressing the wounds many thoughts darted through her now crystal clean mind. She convicted to questioning him when he gained consciousness again.

Subconsciously, Sakura put a hand to his smooth cheek and caressed it softly, reveling the way his skin felt to her rough, well-used palms. Suddenly her hand was retracted as though burned.

_What am I doing! I have a boyfriend! _she scolded herself. With a jolt she realized he would probably want to know about Sasuke's return, but that could wait till later.

As an afterthought the cherry blossom pulled out a heavy, blue blanket at laid it on his resting form, a soft smile gracing her attractive features.

As she bid the sleeping Uchiha goodnight a thought crossed her.

_Naruto… _what was she going to tell him? That her childhood crush appeared at her doorstep and now he would he staying with her while he recovered? But what was wrong with that? She's over him… right? Somehow she couldn't even convince _herself _of that, especially not with the raven lying so peacefully in her own living room.

Sakura silently chastised herself, _I'm a trained professional, I can handle this!_

With a contented sigh the pink-haired ninja snuggled into the soft folds of her bed. Things would look better in the morning.

Sakura awoke with a startled yelp, there was another crash.

_Someone broke in while I was asleep! Sasuke! _she shrieked inwardly, leaping from her bed and practically flying down the hall.

The sight she was met with was enough to make her break out in a fit of giggles, half from relief, the other from the ridiculousness of the scene that greeted her.

Sasuke was lying half off the couch, blanket twisted around his ankles, arms out stretched and the cutest look of utter vexation on his face. The laughter stopped immediately however, as she noticed the red starting to leak through the bandage around his middle.

"Sasuke! You're gonna reopen the wounds I just wrapped!" she scolded, looping her arms under his armpits and hauling him back onto the couch, "What were you reaching for anyway?"

This remark earned a half-hearted glare.

"I wasn't reaching for anything…"-a pause, his eyes shifted to the floor in embarrassment-"I woke up like that…"

This started Sakura up in her laughter again, that certainly explained the crash! She was met with another, more forceful, glare.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'll stop now," the pink-haired girl chuckled, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

The Uchiha cringed, grasping his stomach in pain. Sakura's protective nature took over.

"Where does it hurt?" she demanded, prying his arms from his abdomen and examining it carefully. Colour was once again drained from her face as she saw a particularly deep gash; in her haste she had apparently overlooked it. The kunoichi inwardly berated herself for that foolish mistake.

"Close your eyes and relax, it will tingle a bit," the medic ninja ordered, placing her hands over the wound and focusing chakra into her fingertips. Sometimes it was easier to just heal cuts instantly in exchange for a little energy, than to have to wait weeks for it to heal.

A pulsing green glow emanated from her hands, feeding into his damaged flesh and healing the gash in front of their very eyes. Skin bound back together and muscle tightened and retracted, leaving the flesh looking as though nothing had happened to it in the first place.

Onyx eyes squeezed shut, it wasn't a painful sensation, he had experienced worse anyway, but it was unpleasant. Kind of like being tickled against your will with a particularly large feather.

Finally the glow ceased, signaling that the wound was healing. Sakura retracted her hands and gracefully got to her feet.

"I'm going to make breakfast… try not to hurt yourself while I'm gone," the cherry blossom teased, and with a playful wink she scampered into the kitchen; the sound of boiling water was heard not long after.

Sasuke leaned back and examined his current state of affairs; it truly is amazing how much your luck can change in a few short hours. It certainly was a good thing he had chanced an escape when he had, or else he'd still be back there, with _them._

The ghost of a smile graced his lips, there are worst places… and… it's good to be where _she _is…

As if on cue Sakura appeared at the entrance to the living room, a troubled look marring her face.

"Sasuke… What would you like for breakfast?" she asked, the look disappearing as though it had never been there in the first place.

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, still wondering about what could be bothering the cherry blossom. Unfortunately his stomach chose that moment to voice its complaints, in the form of a loud growl. The Uchiha inwardly cursed his traitorous body.

Sakura frowned and shook her head, feigning annoyance, but the laughter in her emerald eyes gave away her charade. Sasuke smirked, but still continued with his stubbornness.

The cherry blossom shot him a mock-glare and disappeared back into the kitchen.

The raven slid further into the sofa, massaging his temples wearily. Obsidian orbs fluttered shut, only to snap back open in a panic. Red eyes and cold words haunted his every thought, these things only increased in intensity when he would succumb to darkness for a few moments of rest.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes ticked away until it had been a half-hour. Finally a noise came from the other room.

The pink-haired woman walked out, laden with trays, bowls and glasses. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the assortment of foods to choose from.

"Why'd you bring them in here?" he inquired, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Sakura looked at him incredulously, as if asking how he could possibly be so dull.

"Well, you shouldn't exactly move with that, should you?" she scolded, gesturing vaguely with her head to the respectably-sized hole in his right foot. The Uchiha flushed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Just a scratch'. The medic nin chose to ignore that comment and went about setting the selection on a large wooden table and dragging said table within reaching distance of the immobilized raven.

"Wouldn't want a repeat of last time," she teased, referring to when he was sprawled across the floor earlier that morning. The midnight-eyes boy scowled in reply, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and rubbing them together a bit more roughly than necessary. I mean, it was bad enough he had to be taken care of, but did she _have_ to rub it in?

Though truth be told, Sakura really did enjoy the faint blush that would creep into his pale cheeks when she teased him. Sasuke really had changed a lot since he left, his emotions seemed so much more readable, still not on the surface exactly, but close enough to know what he's thinking more or less. That in itself is saying something.

With somewhat sloppy movements, the raven began loading his plate, Sakura watched on in mild amusement. When he had finished he waited somewhat impatiently for his host to fill her own.

The kunoichi nodded, signaling it was okay for him to begin without her.

"Itadakimase," he said, before digging into his food with a childlike exuberance. Sakura smiled softly at his endearing behavior, she caught herself just in time, she was about to think something she would later regret, _You can't think things like that about others, you have a boyfriend, who you love more than anyone! _She thought, but with a lot less conviction than she would have liked.

"Sasuke…" she began, trying to choose her words carefully so as not to upset him, she had remembered her earlier thoughts of questioning him. "Who did this to you?" She asked, beginning with the one that had been nagging at her the most.

The raven's chopsticks dropped to the hardwood floor with a _clack!_ His face had visibly paled and he looked at her with wide eyes. For a moment she believed he wouldn't respond and was about to recall the question, when she heard him swallow loudly and open his mouth to speak.

"I-It was Orochimaru, him and Itachi. They-It was… It was a trap, to lure me to them…" he breathed, reaching for his fallen utensils, in her shock, the pink-haired ninja failed to notice how badly his hands were shaking, so she pressed onwards.

"But why? I thought they wanted Naruto," she asked. The Uchiha took a deep breath before answered in a somewhat steadier voice.

"That's what we all thought, but when they brought me _there_ they said-" but Sakura never got to find out what they said, because a loud voice screamed her name from somewhere outside.

"SAKURA!"

Said kunoichi smiled fondly, _Naruto…_

The cherry blossom got up to open the door for her loud-mouthed boyfriend. Her hand hesitated momentarily over the doorknob as she pondered her explanation for Sasuke.

_What's there to explain? He's staying with you because you're healing him; nothing more, nothing less… _

With newfound confidence the door swung open, revealing a smiling blond with a bouquet of flowers cradled in his arms.

"Sakura-chan! I was started to think you weren't going to answer!" the fox mused, scratching at the back of his neck with one hand while handing her the flowers with the other. She accepted with a joyous thank you. She never believed that Naruto could be such an affectionate, loving boyfriend, judging by his actions, but, as they say, you can't judge a book by its cover.

From behind her a pair of midnight black watched the interaction curiously.

_When did this happen? Sakura and… Naruto? Though I guess I couldn't expect her to dwell on me forever… _Somehow that thought hurt more than it probably should have.

The blond finally seemed to notice the other presence in the room and peeked over Sakura's shoulder to get a look at the 'stranger'. The kunoichi stopped talking to follow Naruto's gaze.

"Who's that?" he asked, putting a protective arm around her waist. Sasuke raised and eyebrow and, somewhat painfully, got to his feet.

"Forgot me already dobe?" he asked, placing hands on hips and cocking his head to the side. The fox flushed and his hair seemed to bristle.

"Sasuke-teme! Still being as much a bastard as ever!" despite his comment the blond caught him in a fierce flying hug, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Get OFF moron!" the Uchiha growled, flinging Naruto off his lap and into the table. Food flew everywhere, covering the room and the people in it.

"Nice job dobe," the raven scolded, getting to his feet and picking a stray noodle from his hair.

"Hey this isn't my fault!" the fox cried defensively, rubbing his sore back.

Sakura could no longer contain her laughter and began to giggle madly, distracting the boys from their argument.

"You find this funny?" the raven asked, pointing to his hair, the girl nodded weakly, before bursting into more laughter that is.

"We should… go out to eat…" she panted. Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Wait a moment," she ordered, bending down in front of Sasuke and placing her hands over his injured foot, the familiar green glow lit the room and healed the wound. This exertion however, left the medic nin slightly winded. She looked up to be met with the famous Uchiha glare.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" he asked, trying to sound angry.

"Cuz you're so cute when you're bedridden," she answered, resulting with a blush from Sasuke and a glare from Naruto. The blond bit his lip and grabbed his girlfriend's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"To Ichiraku's!" he cried, pointing a finger just above the front door, this declaration was met with groans of protest from the other two occupants of the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

So, what'd ya think? As usual I'm waaaaay nervous about posting a new story... n/n

Oh! And everything will be explained later, don't worry! (Holy crow, this chapter is 10 pages long...)

Please review if you want me to continue! And please, I beg of you, no flames...


	2. First Love Never Dies

YaY!!! Chapter two everyone!! And I'm actuallt somewhat happy with how this turned out!! Woo hoo! nn

-Blushes- Oh my... ya'll are too kind... All those nice reviews... Thank you n///n

Disclaimer-- Everything you recognize, I don't own. (Unfortunately)

Oh! One last note, Ayame is NOT an OC, I wouldn't write an OC into my story if I could help it... I did some searching around and she actually is the Ichiraku lady! nn

_.:Yet ah! why should they know their fate?  
Since sorrow never comes too late,  
And happiness too swiftly flies.  
Thought would destroy their paradise.  
No more; where ignorance is bliss,  
'Tis folly to be wise:._

Thomas Gray

**Fearing Love**

_Authoress- Saddie_

**Chapter II- First Love Never Dies**

Sakura sighed inaudibly as Naruto pulled her through the nearly deserted early morning street. Sasuke followed not far behind, avoiding the inquisitive gazes of the few villagers they passed.

Come to think of it, they were probably scared of him, seeing as now he resembled his older brothering to a chilling degree; minus the red eyes and Akatsuki cloak. Though it must be at have been at least ten times worse for Sasuke, imagine every time you look in the mirror you see the man who slaughtered your entire family right in front of your eyes, as a child no less. Sakura's train of thought was interrupted by a voice filed with barely concealed annoyance.

"Dobe, what makes you think that ramen shop is even open this early?" the younger Uchiha asked. Naruto came to an abrupt stop, sending the Sakura headlong into his back. The blond turned to the raven and blinked owlishly.

"I know it will be! It has to be!" he exclaimed, taking off with renewed determination. The two others sped up slightly to match the fox's now borderline frantic pace; he obviously never thought that it might be closed. Sakura turned to face Sasuke and shrugged helplessly, when Naruto got like this, nothing could stop him.

Just as Naruto had thought, the shop was open. Ayame, the storekeeper, was sweeping the front entranceway; preparing for the mid-morning rush. The blond let go of Sakura and ran to glomp the brunette.

"Good morning Ayame-chan!" he cried as he latched around her neck and waist.

"Same to you Naruto-kun!" she replied with equal enthusiasm, returning the hug. Sasuke rolled his eyes, how often do you have to come to a place to get friendly with the employees…? On second thought, he really didn't want to know.

Naruto pulled back and turned to face his girlfriend and best friend.

"Ayame, you remember my girlfriend Sakura, and this is Sasuke! He came back!" the fox shouted, causing a few curious glances to be cast their way from the quickly filling street.

Ayame nodded politely in acknowledgment before returning to look at Naruto.

"So, Naruto-kun, this is early even for your standards!" she giggled, placing her hands on her hips, the broom forgotten on the ground.

"Er, that's because Sasuke-teme destroyed breakfast," the blond explained, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke without even looking at him. Onyx orbs narrowed.

"What was that dobe?" he demanded. Naruto turned to face him.

"Well I certainly didn't jump backwards into the table!" he said, the raven growled, struggling to make a comeback. A sly smirk crept across the blond's face, "Lost your touch, eh teme?"

With a huff Sasuke stormed away from the blond and the two girls. Sakura shot Naruto a disapproving glare.

"You shouldn't get people riled up like that Naruto," the cherry blossom chided, but not unkindly, "I'm gonna go look for him, things have changed since he's been gone…" The medic-nin muttered, more to herself than anything, before taking off after Sasuke.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, Ayame placed a hand on his head.

"She's right you know," the brunette said before picking up her broom and proceeding to finish sweeping.

Sasuke was in a bad mood, he wasn't even sure why… Naruto hadn't even said anything offensive, in fact, what he had said was the truth. Though, in all honesty, the raven had had a short fuse with regards to the blond ever since he saw him with his arm around Sakura's waist. Why that bothered him however, he had no idea.

Without really noticing where he was going he rounded a corner and collided with someone else.

Just as the Uchiha was preparing to jump up and tell of that person, he noticed with a jolt who said person was. Yamanaka Ino… The raven froze; ready to run from his obsessive fangirl.

The blonde rubbed her head and looked up to see her assailant. Azure orbs widened at the sight that met her; a face that she never would have dreamed of seeing again.

"S-Sasuke…?" she asked, as though doubting her own eyes. Said boy nodded, he was confused, why hadn't she tried to jump him yet?

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you gonna help me up?" she demanded haughtily. Now this _really _caught him off guard, he had heard her use that tone with others, but never _him._ What had happened when he left! Tentatively, he offered a hand to her, which she readily accepted. Another thing… what was stopping her from getting up on her own!

Slowly she dusted off and straightened the lilac dress she was wearing and raised her head to examine him further. A large smile crept onto her face and she placed her hands on her hips.

"My, my, I never thought I'd see you again Sasuke! You look good!" she complimented, he wanted to disagree, he wanted to yell that he did _not_ look good, he looked like _him_, and he was not good! Now it seemed it was his turn to look over her, despite the fact that her hair had grown longer and her face had a more womanly look to it, she appeared exactly as she had back then. Well… she had put on a little weight since then it seemed to him.

"You too," he lied; she had actually gained a _lot_ of weight, gathered around her stomach.

"Thanks," she said, her smile softened as she rubbed tenderly at her gut. This action perplexed the raven, who was _happy_ about gaining weight…?

"Ino!" a voice called, snapping Sasuke out of his musings. Shikamaru walked up and slung an arm around her shoulders. He then turned his intense chocolate gaze onto Sasuke.

"Uchiha," he greeted tersely, before returning his attention to the blonde beside him. The raven knit his brows in confusion, since when has Shikamaru been so interested in Ino…? This time he was brought back to reality by a soft hand on his shoulder, he turned to find himself face-to-face with Sakura.

"Oh good, you didn't wander too far," she smiled, greeting both Shikamaru and Ino in turn; "I guess you know their big news, eh?"

Sasuke shrugged, having no idea whatsoever as to what she's talking about. With a sneaky look directed to the other two, he gestured Sakura closer. He leaned so his lips were almost brushing her ear.

"Ino really let herself go," he informed the cherry blossom of his observation with a nod as though agreeing with himself. Much to his surprise instead of concurring with him, the kunoichi burst out in laughter. The raven turned a deep shade of crimson and tried to shut her up with a glare; this however, only seemed to increase her hysterics.

"She's not fat! She's pregnant!" the pink-haired ninja explained between boughts of giggles.

"Wha…" the Uchiha said dumbly, seemingly unable to process such a blow, "With who…?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "That would be me." Another shock sent the raven reeling. Everything was spinning; this wasn't how it was supposed to be! Sakura and Ino were supposed to be his fangirls! Fangirls don't get pregnant by other men! Don't get him wrong, he was happy for them… but still… It felt strange…

"I think you fried his brain," Shikamaru commented in amusement. A bypasser would probably say the same thing; Sasuke was standing there, not moving, barely breathing, his deep eyes glassed over and unseeing. The only sign that he wasn't dead was the rise and fall of his chest.

"Er… Sasuke?" the cherry blossom said, waving a slender hand in front of his eyes, trying to rouse a reaction. The raven shook his head, as though breaking from a trance.

"Yeah…?" he muttered, his eyes seemed to look right through her, to be honest, it was scary.

"W-We should go find Naruto, before he runs his tab too high, that it," he stammered, twining her fingers in the raven's and pulling him along after her. She waved goodbye to the couple and retraced her steps back to Ichiraku.

When they arrived Naruto was shoveling ramen in his mouth as fast as his hands would allow, a mountain of empty bowls were piling up beside him. Sakura sighed and moved to pull the blond away from his food.

"That's enough for you," she stated, keeping a vice grip on her boyfriend's ear. The blond whimpered pitifully, reaching half-heartedly for his latest dish, the cherry blossom swatted his hand down.

"Now how much did you eat?" she demanded, attempting to sound cross, but failing rather miserably. How could she stay mad when the blond in her grasp was staring, on the verge of tears, at his half-eaten noodles? It was just too cute. Sakura wasn't surprised when liquid cerulean eyes turned to her.

"B-But Sakura-cha-an! I'm hu-ungry!" the fox whined in his best little-kid voice. The cherry blossom sighed.

"Fine, but don't eat more than you can afford, I refuse to wash dishes with you again," the kunoichi yielded, barely restraining giggles as she remembered the last time that happened; she'd never look at spray air-freshener the same way again.

The blond whooped with joy and immediately returned to eating as soon as he was released.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and shrugged helplessly.

"I'll make us some breakfast?" she offered, the raven shook his head.

"I'm not hungry, besides, wouldn't it be lunch?" he asked, gesturing to the sun, now hanging at its highest point in the sky, just barely sinking to the west.

"Wow! We've been here for a while," she mused, "Though, with all that happened it didn't seem like so long…" She laughed, remembering the look of utter confusion on Sasuke's face at hearing Ino and Shikamaru's news. Priceless.

With that happy thought in mind the two left Naruto to continue with his eating; all the while Sasuke wondered what the hell that girl was grinning about.

Ayame looked to Naruto, her eyebrows drawn in worry.

"Naruto-kun… Do you…. think it's safe? I mean to have Sakura and Sasuke in the same house together? Alone? Didn't she used to have a _thing_ for him?" the brunette asked wisely. The blond paused, noodles still dangling from his mouth, "Yeah, she did. Her and every other girl in Konoha, but they've all gotten over him and so has she!" Naruto exclaimed with more confidence than he honestly felt.

"I sure hope you're right…" Ayame muttered, not loud enough for the blond, who had resumed inhaling his ramen, to hear.

Though Naruto had tried to convince himself of Sakura's loyalty, which he really didn't doubt, but still… he couldn't seem to enjoy his meal anymore. With a goodbye to Ayame and after paying his bill (Good thing he stopped then, he wouldn't have been able to afford it for much longer… and Sakura said she wouldn't help this time…) the blond set off for the cherry blossom's house.

Doubts and accusations flew through his mind; turning even the most innocent gestures of kindness that Sakura had shown Sasuke into twisted inside jokes. Were they laughing at him? They probably were, 'That stupid Naruto, he doesn't suspect a thing.' Naruto seethed in anger, how dare they? Like he isn't even here!

He was so lost to his thoughts he failed to notice when he knocked someone over.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" only when he heard the soft voice of Hinata Hyuuga did he turn.

"Oh! Hinata! I didn't see you there, here, let me help you up," the blond offered his hand, which the white-eyed girl accepted gratefully.

Naruto looked her up and down; she had changed so much. Gone was the stammering, self-conscious Hyuuga who hadn't even been able to stand in his presence for more than five minutes without turning beet red and rushing off. The blond believed it was the agreement with Neji Hyuuga that had boosted her self-esteem so.

"Naruto?"

Only then did he realize he'd been asked a question; "Er, no Hinata, nothing's wrong, I'm just going to Sakura-chan's house. Sasuke's back you know?"

Hinata bowed her head slightly at the mention of Sakura, but never failed to meet the blond's eyes.

"How are things with Sakura-san?" the Hyuuga asked politely. Naruto shook his head, a good-natured grin on his face.

"Oh, everything's great," he answered, "At least… I hope so…" The second part was so quiet that he was surprised when a look of understanding passed through pupil-less eyes.

"Naruto… You should put more trust in Sakura-san… she knows what she's doing," Hinata breathed, placed a hand on his shoulder, Naruto noticed it was shaking slightly, and smiled warmly.

_Damn! How is it she can hit the nail right on the head like that! _The blond mused, blushing from being found out so easily. But he nodded anyway; "Thank you Hinata-chan, you're right." This time it was Hinata's turn to flush.

"N-No, not at all," she stammered, okay, so maybe she was still _a little_ shy. The Hyuuga put her index fingers together and fiddled with them nervously.

"Well, I really should be going though," the blond announced, turning and waving one last time over his shoulder. He straightened out and smiled, how is it that a confrontation with Hinata always made him feel so good?

"Good bye Naruto-kun…" Hinata sighed, turning to go her own way as well. It was strange, that Sasuke had returned out of the blue after so long. This trail of thoughts led of course to the issue of Sakura and Sasuke; after all, the cherry blossom hadn't stopped thinking about him for months after he left. Hinata remembered when Sakura would stand at the entrance of the village, day after day, week after week, month after month; only moving for the essentials. When asked why she was waiting, the cherry blossom would simply respond, 'He's coming back, and when he does, I want to be the first one he sees, because I… Never lost faith in him.'

Hinata smiled sorrowfully, she had been so happy when Naruto had announced that he had Sakura were a couple. Of course she had been, but that hadn't stopped part of her from… rebelling… Although, the good part was ever since she'd learnt the blond was off limits, it had become easier to talk to him.

White eyes turned to the vibrant blue sky, pale hands clasped together in a silent prayer.

"Naruto… Be careful… First loves never really die…" she spoke to the heavens, hoping that perhaps a stray breeze would carry her plea to Naruto's ears.

_Trust me on that…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

****

Cliffhanger! No... Not really... Aw well... Hey! Some NaruHina action though! And Ino's pregnant! I have NO idea where that came from... Oo

Erm... I was wondering... Is anyone good at beta-ing...? Tys-chan does already... But I'd feel better with two... I'm rather self-conscious... Unless ya'll think I don't need it! nn

Until next time... This is your authoress:

--Saddie--


End file.
